The Curious Misadventures of Kodiak
by FoxAircurrent
Summary: Just a montage of stories following the discovery of a Sparkling Insecticon. OCs within. Somewhat tied to "A Story of Hope". Mainly just a story to work on when I have writers block for "Second Chance".
1. Find

_Authors Note: this is mainly just going to be a lot of one shots/short chapters, somewhat connected to A Story of Hope. I had this idea for a while and honestly I don't think Hope could abandon a sparkling of any kind. Plus I kind of feel bad for Insecticons. They get a bad rap and I really like them. _

_Anyway, Hope and Kodiak belong to me. If you want to see Kodiak go to my dA page :3_

_All other characters belong to Hasbro_

* * *

"What the slag is that sound?" Ratchet grunted angrily. Hope peeked above the berth she was hiding behind then glanced down at the small creature in her arms, which was currently emitting high pitched chirping. She gently tried to shush the little Cybertronian as Bulkhead spoke. "I don't know Doc, maybe something's in the vents." "I swear to Primus if Miko brought in another one of those infernal cats I will kill the cat and Miko!" The enraged medic snarled as the high pitched squeaks continued. Hope chewed nervously on her bottom lip and brought the tiny creature lying near her to her chest in hopes of pacifying it and stopping the chirping. Thankfully, the little creature quieted and Ratchet's anger eased.

"Thank Primus whatever that thing making the noise shut up." The medic muttered and began putting away his tools. Hope forced out a relieved, but silent, sigh and gazed down at the wide optics that gazed back with such innocence. She knew if she hid it, any longer, she would get into serious trouble but Hope also worried for the welfare of the Cybertronian animal in her arms. She looked up as Optimus Prime entered with his normal leader-like expression. "Did you find anything outside that might have led to the chirping and squeaking?" Ratchet pressed, pausing in his organization.

The mighty leader shook his helm. "I'm afraid not Ratchet. Do you have any possible ideas as to whom or what could be doing this?" Ratchet shook his helm. "I don't. I suspect that Mio brought cats in again or something similar. Whatever it is has yet to show itself so I would imagine it would be some sort of intelligent life. I still wonder what was making the noises…" "Perhaps it was merely something in the ventilation systems and has now passed." Optimus rumbled. Hope bit her lip lightly and looked down at the small creature in her arms. "No." She finally spoke, standing slowly in an attempt to keep the creature asleep. "I believe it is a baby Insecticon." She held out the small animal in her grasp and she flinched lightly when she heard a wrench clang to the ground, slipping from Ratchet's shocked grip.

The Insecticon in Hope's hands jumped and squeaked in distress under the shocked gazes of the older bots. Hope instinctively brought the little Insecticon to her chest as the gazes shifted from the sparkling to herself. "Hope… where did that come from?" Bulkhead finally broke through the surprise and stared at both young creatures, honestly curious. "I found it." Hope replied quietly, instantly regretting showing off her find, said find huddled against her, optics wide in fear. "Yes, but where?" Ratchet pressed. Hope shifted the little bot so its claws no longer dug into her arm. "It was wandering the halls, near the energon storage. It looked so pitiful and I couldn't just leave it." Hope tried to defend herself. Optimus and Ratchet glanced between themselves. "That would explain the other night…" Ratchet murmured before Optimus turned to her.

"Hope, we cannot keep it…" The leader began and Hope tightened her grip on the Insecticon. "But we can't just kill it!" Hope protested and the little Insecticon snuggled to her chest. "I never said we would Hope." Optimus replied swiftly, his optics softening lightly. "I understand you care for it but we do not have the proper resources to allow it to remain here. I'm sorry Hope but it really cannot stay here." "We can't just leave it either." Bulkhead defended and Hope nearly blinked in surprise. The idea made her nervous though and she chewed on her lip lightly, tears coming to her optics. She felt the intakes of the little Insecticon quicken and she stroked down the little creatures spinal strut. "I'm not going to just abandon it. Please Optimus, let it stay. Please." She begged desperately and clutched the little creature closer. It emitted an ungracious squawk that sounded very similar to a bear cub but didn't wriggle in her grip.

Optimus heaved a deep sigh and looked to Ratchet for help, finding the medic deep in thought. "Please Optimus, it's already attached to me and would probably just follow you back wherever you dropped it at." Hope murmured, hoping that he would agree. Bulkhead nodded in agreement as well but when Optimus remained uncertain, she added, "It's just a sparkling Optimus. It would never survive on its own for very long and I don't think you would leave it knowing it probably wouldn't survive until the Decepticons found it… if they ever did or didn't kill it on the spot…" Optimus' tensed shoulders relaxed and the leader rubbed his face. "Alright. It may remain here, but you alone are to take care of it Hope, the only exception being medical reasons for you or the Insecticon." "Optimus, you can't seriously be considering this…" Ratchet protested but Optimus stopped him with a raised hand. "I believe it would be a growing experience for all of us, including you Ratchet." Optimus replied calmly, his expression steady.

"But Optimus I have no idea how to treat an Insecticon and I certainly do know their development patterns." Ratchet persisted, receiving a steady expression from Optimus. "Then I'm sure this experience will prove helpful." Optimus answered and glanced at Hope. "I am sure you will care for this sparkling as your own?" The leader questioned gently and Hope gave a zealous nod. "Yes sir." She beamed and kissed the Insecticon's helm. The Insecticon purred happily and its frame relaxed as Hope's grip lessoned. Optimus nodded to the pair and quickly returned to his work. Ratchet stared dumbfounded before he bent down and plucked his wrench from the ground. He put it away muttering something about the creature keeping him up at night.

Hope's spark flared happily and she gently placed the Insecticon on the floor. She straightened up as it sat beside her leg and she looked at Bulkhead. "Thank you Bulk." She smiled happily and the large mech smiled back. "Don't mention it Hope." He looked down at the Insecticon. "Have you come up with a name for it yet?" Hope shook her helm. "Sadly, no, but I've been thinking about it." Bulkhead nodded. "Well, I hope it doesn't start tearing things up like a puppy. Ratchet would be furious." Hope giggled and nodded. "Yes he would but I don't think it will do that." She crouched down and pet it gently before standing fully. Bulkhead chuckled at the Insecticon's happy woof, once more sounding exactly like a bear. "Certainly is a tame little bot." He rumbled and added, "I hate to ruin the happy parade but I have to pick up Miko from school. I'm sure she'll love to meet this little guy though."

Hope nodded in understanding, waved goodbye as the large mech transformed down, and drove from the base. The little Insecticon mimicked Hope, lifting its right paw and swatting the air with another bear sound. Hope broke into a giggled as it placed its paw back onto the floor and looked up at Hope. "Good job." She cooed and the Insecticon emitted a happy bray. Hope walked to her room and the little creature followed, right on her heels. Hope helped it onto the berth she and Smokescreen shared when they entered the room and the little creature instantly began sniffing and rooting around in the blankets. Hope smiled as it made a nest of the blanket Open Sea gave her and curled up on it. Hope settled near it and the little Insecticon shifted so it faced her. Tipping her helm as the sparkling fell asleep, Hope examined the Insecticon, realizing it had somewhat of a muzzle, which was not unheard of. The little Insecticon gave a big yawn and slowly fell asleep. "Goodnight little Kodiak." Hope whispered.


	2. Who Needs Sleep

_Authors Note: Partially inspired by my own lack of sleep XD_

_Hope and Kodiak are my characters_

_All others are owned by Hasbro_

* * *

Tiny little claws dug into her face and Hope stirred groggily, her exhausted body reluctant to wake. Her mint optics focused on the small face of Kodiak, her Insecticon companion. Glancing at the time she groaned softly and pushed the little Insecticon from her face. "Kodi, can't you wait a little longer?" She begged and her face plopped into her pillow. The soft keening coming from Kodiak kept her awake though and slowly, she lifted her helm to stare at the young creature. "What Kodiak?" She groaned again, rubbing her face. "Waking me up at four in the morning is not going to get you anywhere. Ratchet told me to keep you in the room until he wakes because you destroyed his wrench last time. We can't go out there sweetie. I'm sorry..." Hope rolled over and yawned sleepily, letting her mind relax until she felt the tiny claws of Kodiak pawing at her doorwings. Heaving an exhausted sigh, she turned back at Kodiak. "Please little one, can I get some sleep?" She begged the young femme Insecticon. The constant ungodly hour waking was beginning to affect Hope's work and she really needed recharge.

The little Insecticon chirped and nuzzled Hope's face with a happy purr. Seemingly happy that Hope was awake, the creature wriggle under her arm and tucked against her chest, a soft purr still resonating from her. Thinking Kodiak was done with whatever caused her to wake Hope, Hope let herself slowly drift back off, only to have Kodiak wake her every time she tried to sleep. Exhausted and not in the mood to fight the stubborn Insecticon, Hope scooped Kodiak up and placed her in her bed below Hope's berth. The little Insecticon pup stared at Hope with the expression similar to a kicked puppy and Hope shook her helm. "No Kod, I need sleep. Please little one, go to bed..." With that, Hope rolled over with her back to the side of the berth that Kodiak lie on. She released her vents contently as she drifted into recharge, falling into the bliss of a deep sleep, only to be awaken by an ungodly shriek from Kodiak, but Hope recognized the tone. She was scared.

Sighing heavily, Hope rolled over again, all the possibility of recharge that night gone with the pleading look Kodiak gave her. Hope could only see the glimmering optics of the young Insecticon over the edge but Hope could still see her fear. Tiredly, Hope scooped the little creature up and pulled her close, lying on her back, despite the discomfort from her doorwings. The little creature's helm rested on her chest, listening to her sparkbeat as Hope stared at Kodiak. The Insecticon young finally dozed off and Hope's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. She pet her little companion, but remained unable to sleep because of Kodiak's rude awakening. The young Insecticon stirred, sensing she wasn't sleeping as well, and gazed at Hope groggily. Hope saw her optics flicker around the room nervously and it hit her, Kodiak was scared of the dark. Shifting slightly, Hope turned on her lamp and could see Kodiak's frame relax. Kodiak clicked at her and drifted off, leaving Hope awake and wondering why she hadn't thought of it several days before.


	3. Distress

_AN: Once more partially inspired by my own insomnia XD_

_I am really starting to love writing these two X3_

_All characters are mine _

**_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_**

* * *

Tiny little denta clamping down gently on Hope's hand caused the exhausted femme to jerk awake, gazing sleepily at Kodiak. For a moment she wondered if the nightlight had gone out, but the bulb was still shining bright and Kodiak's terrified expression remained. She forced herself to sit up and pulled her hand away from the young Insecticon, only to have the little creature launch herself into Hope's lap. Hope received a thorough nuzzling from the Insecticon, only confusing her further. She pet Kodiak on her helm tenderly and kissed her helm. "Sweetspark, what's wrong? I don't know why you're so scared baby... waking me up at four in the morning isn't helping either." Hope gazed down at the large optics glimmering in distress. Hope earned a soft, bear like cry and another nuzzle. To sleepy to really understand why Kodiak was acting oddly, Hope laid on the berth and curled into a ball, yawning and drifting into a light recharge.

Within just a few moments Kodiak was clawing at her desperately, crying out fearfully as her little claws scraped away Hope's paint. Hope stirred instantly of course, and gazed at her charge. The little Insecticon whimpered softly, little tears rolling down her cheeks as she wriggled close to Hope, listening to Hope's beating spark. Baffled and a tad worried, Hope shifted so that she could see Kodiak easier and began petting her soothingly. The little Insecticon nuzzled her chest and gave little brays of as she calmed down. Hope's drained mind struggled to figure out exactly why Kodiak could be stressing so much when it hit her. She rolled over a bit, half lying on her doorwings as she pulled the youngling close. "Hush little one, Mama's not going anywhere. Did your other mama die sweetie?" Hope cooed at the little one and the little one nodded in response.

Hope's expression softened and she nuzzled the little femme. "It's all right Kodiak, I'm not going anywhere. I'm healthy, see." She pulled the younglings helm to her chest and made her listen to the thrumming of her spark. "And you can do that anytime you want instead of waking me up," Hope murmured. Kodiak mewed softly and licked Hope's cheek lovingly, snuggling to her chest. Hope smiled happily and kissed Kodiak's helm. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise little one." Kodiak gazed up at Hope with bright optics and settled down with Hope. Sighing contently, Hope shifted back to her side and smiled at Kodiak. The little femme was already yawning tiredly, probably lacking just as much sleep as Hope, and drifting off in relative peace. Hope shook her helm lightly, careful not to wake Kodiak as she wondered just how the little Insecticon's mother passed. Hope guessed that the grown Insecticon probably passed during the night, and Kodiak had the horrible luck to attempt to rouse her dead mother. Kissing her Insecticon again, Hope let herself drift off, realizing her sparkling had more problems than she thought.


	4. Oversleep

_Authors Note:_

_Oh my gosh, yet again I am turning this into a multi__-__chapter story rather than just __dump for __a bunch of one shots XD _

_Still, I love it and I'm enjoying playing with Kodiak's character some more x3_

_I apologize if this chapter seems choppy, I'm still trying to figure out Kodiak's point of view stuff, but I'm already getting better._

_I've tried to keep her "nicknames" pretty self explanatory but if you get confused with any of them, just ask me ^^_

_Oh yes, almost forgot, Kodiak can speak, though it's her native Insecticon tongue of animal-like noises rather than actual Cybertronian or English. All of her 'speech' from here on out will be italicized _

_Kodiak, Hope, and any other Ocs (c) ME_

_Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet (c) Hasbro_

_**I do not own Transformers**_

* * *

Kodiak woke earlier than her adoptive mother, much earlier than what she normally woke and the young Insecticon had to resist the urge to wake her mother. She still feared that she had entered a never ending sleep in her recharge but Kodiak knew that her mother disliked being awakened in the middle of the night. She compromised by licking her mother's arm gently, slowly moving to her hand. The other blue femme sighed heavily in her recharge and shifted slightly, letting Kodiak know she was still alive. Relaxing with the fact that her caretaker was still alive, Kodiak wriggled into Hope's arms and yawned, her mind beginning to tire knowing her mother was fine. She woke several hours later, at a much more appropriate time. Her mother was still in a deep recharge, though Kodiak knew this was about time Healer wanted her for lessons. Kodiak nuzzled her mothers face gently, braying softly in an attempt to rouse her. The larger femme groaned and covered her face with her arms.

_Mama_. Kodiak brayed again, nuzzling her mother's arms apart just enough to lick her face. Her mother's face twisted and rolled over so that her back was turned to Kodiak. _Mama, Healer want you_. Kodiak churred, licking her mother's back. The Larger femme groaned again and finally ignored the younger bot. Kodiak chuffed softly, knowing Healer disliked her being late. Turning around to face the edge of the berth, Kodiak tensed and jumped down, thankfully landing on her bed and blankets. She got up and shook herself, glancing back at her sleeping mother, deciding that if she wasn't going to wake herself, Kodiak would get another bot to wake her. Kodiak trotted out of the door as it opened for her and she followed her nose to Healer's area. The small Insecticon knew Healer hated her being in his territory, so Kodiak knew it would be easy to get him to wake her mother.

Still, Kodiak paused at the edge of Healer's territory, before slinking into it silently and going straight for the area that Healer hater her being at the most. Sitting for a moment to figure out how she could get on the counter, Kodiak quickly realized she could simply jump up, and with a swift spring, she did. Spinning so that she faced the edge, Kodiak silently slid open the draw containing Healer's tools, though Kodiak never understood why he had such order in his territory. She pushed those thoughts away and grabbed what her mother had called a wrench, Healer's favorite if Kodiak remembered correctly. She made sure she shut the drawer loudly so he would notice her presence, and he did, instantly. "Primus slaggit Hope, when will you keep the thing on leash?" The mech groaned, approaching slowly. Kodiak leapt to the floor and bounded out of his reach, earning further cursing from the mech. She repeated the actions until the mech realized where she was going and walked there willingly, after snagging his wrench from Kodiak.

Kodiak stopped a ways off from Healer and sat, watching the mech rest his hand gently on Mother's shoulder. "Go 'way Kodi' not now..." Her mother slurred and shifted so her shoulder was out of Healer's grip. Healer inspected Mother quickly before he placed his hand gently on her side. "It's not Kodiak." He spoke simply and Kodiak watched her mother stir, then look back at Healer in confusion. "Ratch, is everything all right?" She mumbled, rubbing her face, voice less slurred as her systems finally started onlining. Healer helped her sit up as he replied, "I'm not sure Hope, you've been out for a long time, are you all right?" Kodiak squirmed as Healer shone a light into Hope's optics, making the femme flinch, but she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired because Kodiak was keeping me up but other than that I'm fine. Why?"

Kodiak relaxed as Healer relaxed and his lips quirked oddly. "Well, your little friend there stole one of my wrenches." He paused to motion to Kodiak and to think. "Have you discovered why she has been waking you in the middle of the night?" Hope nodded and looked over at Kodiak while she trotted over to greet her mother. Mother helped her up and ran a soothing hand over Kodiak's back. "As a mater of fact, I think I have. I think Kodiak's real mother passed away, possibly in her sleep." Hope began. "And Kodiak thinks you will die as well." Healer finished for her and Kodiak gave a soft bray of affirmation. Both larger being glanced down at her. "I think that proves it." Healer replied as Mother nodded, kissing the top of Kodiak's helm. Kodiak responded with a happy purr and Mother realized something. "Oh Primus, I was late for my lessons wasn't I?" Healer paused and nodded. "Perhaps that's why she stole my wrench." Mother smiled brightly and kissed the top of her helm. "Good girl Kodi." She cooed, though she received and annoyed expression from Healer. Mother simply brushed it off and took a few more minutes to wake up before going to her lessons.

Kodiak let out excited yowls as she bounded across the desert sand as fast as her little legs could carry her. She circled back several times, making sure Mother was still there but not really caring about Second. The large blue mech watched her in displeasure, and Kodiak could sense his growing dislike of her, but Mother didn't care and enjoyed watching Kodiak run and play. The little Insecticon slowed to a fast canter, to conserve some energy as she followed her olfactory sensors. She had heard Second comment to Leader about her use to the group and why she should be killed, while Kodiak would have none of it. When Healer suggested to Mother to allow her to get some fresh air, Kodiak grew excited at the chance to prove her worth, and possibly keep herself alive. Currently, Kodiak was following the scent of something her Hive needed desperately, what they called energon, she knew of as a different name. Second had come to protect Mother, though Kodiak doubted any being would try to attack a protective nurturer. Both Mother and Second followed her as her path became a straightish line as she smelt for energon, rather than just bolting around to watch her paws send up little clouds of dirt and dust.

Slowing once more, this time to a much more manageable trot, the young Insecticon was able to detect energon with more ease now that she slowed. She ignored her mother's calls and continued her path leading towards a canyon she _knew_ energon was in. Pausing at the edge, Kodiak contemplated on how to get down to the canyon floor, without splattering from a fall. Her sharp optics picked up a small path, possibly made by the odd creatures that inhabited the planet, and she trotted to it. She studied the narrow path carefully, knowing a single slip could mean her death. Cautiously, she took her first step on the path, then another, and another, taking one at a time until she reached the bottom. Once she reached the bottom, she bolted towards the scent that was now ever present. She wondered briefly why her Hivemates couldn't detect the odor as she could when something else in her mind told her the Hivemembers weren't Insecticons.

She ignored that thought as the stopped before the wall containing the energon. The smell was so much stronger now and Kodiak felt her mouth water at the thought of feeding on freshly found energon crystals. Shaking her helm, she pushed it away, knowing she had something to prove before she could feed. She pawed at the wall hesitantly, and it crumbled easily against her light swipes. Encouraged, she began digging eagerly, for whatever reason having a blast while digging. She didn't notice Mother's cries as she ripped apart the earth, or the fact that she and Second found a way to get down to her, or that they were watching her dig. Kodiak was too focused on her work to notice the distractions, digging until she uncovered a chunk of energon. Kodiak wriggled deeper into the small tunnel she dug, hearing Second ask Mother what she was doing, and grabbed the chunk of crystal, wriggling out of the hole quickly. Kodiak tumbled from her hole but righted herself and dropped the energon at Second's pedes, sitting with an air of smugness. She felt Mother have the same emotions and Mother answered his question, "She just proved her worth."

* * *

_Bonus points go to whoever can figure out all of Kodiak's 'nicknames' in the chapter :3 _


End file.
